


Breakfast in Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bagel mention, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Nagito is truly a lucky boy, Short & Sweet, This can take place anywhere really, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito was disappointed that his boyfriend, Hajime, wasn’t in bed with him. He was surprised with what the brunet brought when he returned, however.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Danganronpa fic. I was always trying to come up with ideas on how to make a fic regarding this fandom, but it’s Nagito’s birthday, and decided to celebrate my favourite character with a short and sweet birthday fic. Featuring Hajime, of course.
> 
> Sorry if they are a bit OOC! I tried to make this fic a bit funny, but I can understand if they’re not true to their canon personalities.

Nagito was woken up by the rays of sunlight beaming down on him, the boy scrunching his eyelids so he couldn’t be bothered by it. Though there was an attempt, he gave up, accepting the fact that he couldn’t go back to sleep. He then started to feel the opposite side of his bed, and sighed when he felt nothing. Hajime, his boyfriend, usually decided to sleep in most of the time, but he guessed that it wasn’t his lucky day, wishing he could keep cuddling with the boy that had his traditional spiky ahoge. 

When he started to get up, the door suddenly opened, revealing Hajime. “Hey, Nagito. Good morning,” he said. The reserve course student started to approach him, and that’s when the Ultimate Lucky Student saw what was in his hands. 

It was a tray, and on top of it was what would mostly be called breakfast food. Eggs, toast, bacon, a couple of butter packages, some bagels, eating utensils and a glass of orange juice. Nagito was surprised, and wondered who it was for. “Hajime, you’re going to eat in bed today? I thought you would eat with your other friends,” the luckster said. The brunet was then beside him, still standing. He then placed the tray on the luckster’s lap, and Nagito’s expression turned into shock. “Huh?”

Hajime then reached for a piece of toast, along with one of the butter packages. “Butter?” He asked.

_Is this for me?_ He thought, still confused. “Yes… but why? Why are you doing this?” No one ever served him in bed. Usually he just helped himself, or his parents left him some kind of breakfast before they left for work. This was his first time ever experiencing it, and it was with his love, Hajime.

The reserve course student was spreading the butter with a knife, before asking him a question. “Do you know what day it is today?”

Nagito gave it some thought before responding. “Tuesday?”

Hajime chuckled. “No, I mean the  _date_.”

“April 28th?”

“Yes, do you know what that means?”

Nagito put on a thinking face before finding his answer. “Oh right! Today’s International Commemoration Day!” He exclaimed, proud to be correct.

Hajime had a ‘what the hell’ expression before sighing. “Nagito, it’s your birthday.”

The luckster gave what seemed to be a fake gasp, before grinning. “Ha, I already knew that.” The brunet put a hand on his forehead, but he turned his mouth into a smirk. He swiftly brought the tray up with both of his hands from Nagito’s lap, still keeping everything balanced on it. The white haired boy was taken aback from the sudden turn of events “Hey Hajime, what are you doing?”

“I just remembered that I am soooo hungry.” He said, with a light teasing tone. “Maybe I should just have all this to myself…”

“Wait, no!” Nagito exclaimed, grabbing the tray with both of his hands, now covering Hajime’s. “I’m sorry!” He apologized. The reserve course student still had that smirk, he wasn’t done yet.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it Nagito,” he stated. “You’ll have to find another way to apologize.”

The luckster had many ideas, but he chose the best one he had. “Okay then.” Softly, hands still covering Hajime’s, he slowly started to put down the tray back to his lap. Hajime was still cautious, but followed along. When it reached his lap, Nagito grabbed his chin and pressed his lips on his. The brunet let out a surprised gasp, but then started to kiss back. It went on for a couple of seconds before Nagito broke them apart, putting his forehead to his boyfriend’s. “Thank you, Hajime. From the bottom of my heart, I’m truly thankful to have someone filled with such hope and love to cherish trash like me as they’re significant other.” 

Hajime ignored the self-deprecated part, but he blushed at his confession. “Yeah... me too Nagito.” He reached for the buttered-up toast and placed it to the white haired boy’s lips. He smiled, and started to chew. Hajime patted his head, while also returning the smile.

“Happy birthday, Nagito.” He said, and they both couldn’t stop the beating hearts inside their chest.


End file.
